


We're not made for goodbye

by theteapartyvip



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theteapartyvip/pseuds/theteapartyvip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete loves Pizza, and Steve really should answer the door more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not made for goodbye

Steve was sitting in his room, trying to figure out which tea to order now that his favourite tea seemed to have developed (because Steve swears it smelt good before) a cat urine adjacent scent… or stench. He could hear Claudia next door playing the video from her birthday and he decided to order a Cherry flavoured tea. The doorbell downstairs rang but he didn’t really pay much attention, there was a new pizza place in Univille and they delivered , so naturally Pete ordered Pizza at every possible junction, which meant the fridge, was currently overtaken by cold pizza. Steve who couldn’t really cook tended to gravitate toward whatever was easiest to cook in the fridge and having access to ridiculously amazing cold pizza 24/7 was just a really terrible idea. He’d have to get Myka to talk to Pete or maybe there was an artifact that could make you hate pizza, he’d look into it. 

“OOOOH JINKSY” He heard Claudia call from downstairs, wait, why was she suddenly downstairs, he jumped off the bed and shook his head. The teasing sound of her voice did not bode well for him. 

“Dude if you’re going to be around for a while, you have to try this new pizza place down the road, because if you’re anything like me, which HELLO, then you’ll love it and…” Steve could hear Pete in full fan boy mode as he came down the stairs  
“Pete, can I see you in the kitchen for a sec?” Steve reminded himself to hug Myka later. He rounded the corner that lead from the stairs to the foyer and found himself facing Claudia, who was grinning at him mischievously. She nodded to the couch in the sitting room. Steve turned slowly and Liam stood up.  
“Hey” he said quietly  
“uh, hi.” Steve replied back

“Eloquent” Claudia sarcastically drawled. Steve shot her a glare and she grinned back.  
“I’ll just leave you boys alone.” She backed out of the room slowly, closing the doors behind her. Steve shook his head and looked at the floor.

“Pete told me you guys were based in Univille.”   
“What are you doing here?” Steve lifted his head to meet Liam’s eyes.  
“I couldn’t stop thinking about that goodbye.”  
“I can’t either”  
“And then, I was thinking, maybe goodbye’s are only hard if you’re not meant to be saying goodbye.”  
“Liam, you know this can’t..”  
“You said that if you can’t make it work with me then you couldn’t make it work with anyone. How do you think that makes me feel?”  
“I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty Liam.”  
“I don’t feel guilty.”  
“You’re not lying.”  
“What would be the point in that?”  
“What are you trying to say here?”  
“I was at home, and I was thinking about what you said and I was thinking about how much you deserve to be happy, about how you deserve the perfect guy who loves you and then I realised I wanted to be that guy. And I ran it through a couple more times and whenever that guy wasn’t me, it wasn’t right and I… I was jealous. The more I thought about it, the more I realised that this is what I want, you are what I want, Jersey.” Steve crosses the small space between them and pulls Liam into a kiss, a passionate kiss, filled with everything that Steve couldn’t articulate in that goodbye, with every emotion he had been too afraid to tell Liam still existed. They pulled apart, their foreheads still touching. Liam lets out a chuckle  
“And I thought that good bye was good” he tilts his head again catching Steve’s lower lip and kissing him slowly.   
“Hey Liam?” Steve said, as they pulled apart, “I like you” Liam smiled   
“I like you too, Jersey.” They smiled at each other for a second.

“Myks, I will just be a second! The pizza guy is waiting for me!” he barged through the living room whispering ‘sorry’ toward the smiling Steve and Liam.  
“So you want some pizza?” Steve asked Liam, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers.  
“As long as you didn’t make it?” Steve shoulder bumped him but didn’t stop smiling as he pulled him into the kitchen where Myka was sitting, she noticed their hands but didn’t say anything, just smiled slightly at Steve.  
“We learned early on not to let him cook. Except lasagne, but only if he’s supervised.” Liam laughed with Myka as they joked about his cooking and Pete and Claudia eventually came in, joining in jovially with the banter. Steve felt Claudia hug him from behind and whisper “details later” in his ear and he couldn’t help but feel that he had finally found “the one” place that he truly belonged, filled with the people he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write a whole tonne of fanfic but i was thoroughly annoyed by the lack of kissing in that ep! So here is some kissing.


End file.
